


Balance

by Resoan



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition AU [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fena'dea and Abelas travel to Wycome after the events of Inquisition, though Abelas does not care for some of Fena'dea's former companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on tumblr, and is based on the prompt, "Jealous Kiss."

Abelas was beginning to regret his decision to join Fena’dea on her trip back to Clan Lavellan in Wycome; the journey itself was hardly what he would consider difficult, but it was clear half a second after stepping into the city that he was a foreigner. Elves and humans alike gaped at him, though Fena’dea directed his attention to one of the nicer buildings where the humans and elves came together to rule the city - and, amazingly, there was no tension between the races yet. Fena’dea supposed that would change when the humans forgot what the elves had saved them from, but for now, she was simply pleased to see her friends and the Keeper once more.

"Da’len." The Keeper smiled wearily at Fena’dea and the pair embraced before the Keeper’s eyes roved over to Abelas who stood a few feet away: silent, unobtrusive, and perhaps even a tad curious. Fena’dea made the introductions before seeking out the rest of the hunters - friends, she informed Abelas with a grin, though something about her expression made him uneasy.

He knew immediately why the moment one of her fellow hunters, Deythan, approached and held on to her just a second too long, and a bit too firmly. Golden eyes narrowed in the other elf’s direction, though neither he nor Fena’dea noticed.

As the day continued, Abelas found many and more reasons to dislike this  _Deythan_ ; the casual way he touched Fena’dea grated until Abelas had to consciously unfurl a fist, though when the hunter suggested he and Fena’dea go out that night to hunt together as they hadn’t for years, Abelas could no longer contain himself. 

Fena’dea stomped after him angrily, demanding to know what his problem was, though his explanations only darkened her expression; was it so hard to see why it bothered him? Had she forgotten he’d not had a proper relationship with another person in a very long time? 

Her purple eyes glittered like gemstones as she persisted in yelling, though Abelas eventually shook his head and kissed her into silence instead; Fena’dea struggled against his hold at first, angry and even biting down harshly on his lips to move him. “I wasn’t done yelling at you,” Fena’dea informed him breathlessly. “I also didn’t expect you to get jealous,” she added, perhaps with just a tinge of slyness creeping into her voice.

"I am  _not_  jealous,” Abelas replied, though Fena’dea merely laughed before he kissed her again, and maybe, just  _maybe_ , she was a little right.


End file.
